Escape
by RSTUV
Summary: Morgan's escape from Garp


"Fall in" I heard the familiar sound of the commands being given for a ship approaching port. I stood from my stone bed and crossed the cell to the window. My chains rattled, but I hardly noticed as I looked out and say a the Blue and white marine ship with, unmistakably, a dog's head at the bow of the ship. _Garp the Fist._ I realized. I had only heard about him. I felt a swell of satisfaction that Headquarters had sent somebody as high up as him to come get me.

Soon soldiers were coming to get me. Five of them unchain me from the wall and escorted me out onto the deck. I had to squint when I stepped out into the sunlight for the first time in a week. A gangplank was being lowered as I was lead toward the edge of the ship. The soldiers stood at attention as a large man with a dog's head stepped on to the ship. _This is Garp the fist?_

"Vice Admiral Garp" a marine prompted, trying to get the snoozing dog's attention.

"Zzzzzzzzz" returned the buffoon.

"VICE ADMIRAL GARP" Shouted the Marine, looking half terrified. The vice admiral stirred for a second

"SHUT UP" the dog head shouted back. Then unbelievably fell back asleep. _This may be my chance._

"I can hear you." Said Garp making me curse to myself. _Damn he is awake._

"I haven't slept in five days." He grumbled.

"We wish you good luck on your mission." The marine mumbled back.

"I reached a new record in eating doughnuts." Garp continued as though the marine hadn't spoken. _How is this idiot a vice admiral. Is this really Garp the Fist._

"Sir?" Asked the marine, sounding crestfallen.

 _Garp the Fist, more like Garp the Flop._ I thought. _Hhmmm_ , _I heard he is friends with the Head Admiral. I bet that's how he got his job. Garp the Fist hah. I bet even that punk straw hat could beat him. Hmmm that gives me an idea. He may be their weak point. I looked down at my axe hand. Hah, they can't take away my axe. They should be more careful with their precious "marine hero" I am still armed._ I started thinking through my escape plot. As the vice moron detailed his doughnut mission. Looking back at the vice admiral only when there was silence again. I realized he had fallen asleep again with a doughnut in his mouth.

"Screwy old geezer." I snorted. _This is who head quarters sent to take me in?_

Immediately their was an uproar.

"MORGAN!" Roared a marine.

"Vice Admiral Garp carries the authority of Marine Headquarters." I ignored them.

"Hey geezer, are you just playing dead?" I asked leaning over to see if he was really asleep. And indeed his head was nodding and his eyes were closed. I decided that would be my moment. Raising my axe a quick as I could. I could see that the soldiers noticed my movement and knew what I was about to do. _Not that they can do anything about my superior speed and strength._ I slashed down as best I could with my hands chained. I felt the axe slice through flesh, saw the red spread through Garp's white uniform. The marines panicked. I took a step back and grabbed the closest person to me. It happened to be my coward of a son. I cut my chains with my axe in the process. I put my axe to his throat and turned to the only formidable opponent, Garp's assistant. _Another swordsman. I am so sick of them._

"Move and I'll hack this chore boy up and feed him to the sharks." I threatened. The pink haired boy started yelling at me.

"He your son." He was screaming at me.

"Son? I don't need a son." I scoffed. _Especially not a useless one like him._

"What I want is freedom! His life means nothing to me." With that I made my way towards a life boat. Ignoring the pitiful cries of my hostage and the rest of the marine morons. Getting in I told them to lower it. Once in the water I raised a sail and I was underway. I didn't want to take this sobbing coward with me, but I realized that the ship was probably preparing to fire a cannon at a moments notice, so I kept my axe at his neck. I heard shouting and looked up to find the pink haired punk standing on the railing of the ship. _What's he doing,_

"Stirring things up I see." I commented. Just as I finished that the pink-haired boy had jumped, or rather fallen, into the ocean. I laughed when I saw him swimming towards us. _We are out of the cannons range, and that child has no hope of catching us._ I stood up to turn the boat so that the wind would fill the sails. I could feel the chains that had bound me since even before I was locked up sliding off.

"Hahaha I'm free! Today marks the day of the new Morgan Kingdom. Now set a course west." I commanded. Expecting my order to be instantly obeyed. I looked down when it was not and I saw that he was still shaking on the ground.

"What're you doing? I said set our course west." I commanded again.

"I'll have no part in this." A high pitched voice squeaked. _What the hell?_

"He protected me even when he knew he would be kicked out of the marines."He cried. It took me a second to realize he as talking about the other brat. Then it seemed like he was possessed. He scrambled around so that he was facing me and yelled in that stupid high pitched squeaky voice.

"I can do it too. Father I am going to capture you." I stared at him for a second then punched him in the face. _Why did I have to be cursed with him._ He fell back and I put my foot on his chest to keep him still. Then kicking him over, rolled his head like a soccer ball.

"What can a piece of worthless scum like you do to me?" I laughed. "Do as your told and be quiet and things will turn out good for you."

"Shut the hell up Father!" He cried from under my foot. _Enough is enough. I am so tired of these damn kids getting in my way._ I kicked him in the stomach. _I don't have time for this._

"Know your place, pathetic insect." I snarled, kicking him again, even harder.

"As if I'd ever listen to you. I'm the one who decides how to live." He was starting to sound like the straw hat moron.

"Quit fooling yourself, you are all alone-" I was interrupted again.

"He is not alone!" Came a different voice from the side of the boat. The pink haired was climbing over the side, making the boat rock under the new weight. He pulled himself over and got to his feet declaring,

"Morgan. Please turn yourself in. As a member of the navy I am going to capture you." _Hahah, as a member of the navy. Ridiculous!_ I swiped my arm and knocked him off his feet. Then turned and kicked my coward son so he landed next to his pink haired friend.

"Pathetic, Pathetic, Pathetic!" I snarled. "What can a couple of insects do?"

"Get in my way and I'll chop you to pieces." I growled brandishing my axe. It was time people started fearing me again. The pink haired one was mumbling about beliefs as he charged towards me. I easily dodged them both. What little patience I had left ran out I asked

"You both wish to die then?" I got no response the pink haired one was biting my leg. Picking up the pink haired one. I said

"Play time is over" And threw him over board. Then I pried the other insect off my leg and threw him over board as well.

"You damn insects. Aren't even worth killing. I never want to see you again."

"Morgan. I will let you go today, but one day I will surpass you. I will catch you." I turned expecting to see the straw hat boy. _Why is everybody starting to sound like him?_ But it was still my coward son, tears leaking from his eyes. I turned around again, not wanting to waste another second here. _If ever see that straw hat moron again I will kill him as well.  
_


End file.
